Gewehr 3
20-round battle rifle with sniper conversion kit |unlock = 52 |slot = 2 |price = $921,000 |mag = 20 |type = Assault Rifle |max_ammo = 80 |rate_of_fire = 650 |reload_time = 2.6 / 4.2 seconds |damage = 43 |accuracy = 14 |stability = 8 |concealment = 12 |threat = 26 |achievements = 1 }} The Gewehr 3 is an assault rifle and a primary weapon in PAYDAY 2. It was added as part of the Gage Assault Pack, alongside the Clarion, Gecko 7.62 and GL40. It is the fourth battle rifle to be added, preceded by the M308, Eagle Heavy, and Falcon respectively. Overview The fourth battle rifle added to Payday 2, the Gewehr 3 seems to be statistically close to the Eagle Heavy and Falcon at first glance, but bears a number of unique modifications that can bring it more in line with the M308; its DMR barrel kit reduces magazine capacity to and maximum ammo to , but increases damage by for a total of not counting barrel extensions. Alternatively, the shorter assault barrel allows for a higher maximum ammo capacity (+ , for a total of ), increasing the rifle's staying power in extended combat. With all of its marksman-oriented mods, the Gewehr 3 could (in theory) reach an accuracy score of ; this would be surpassed only by sniper rifles. However, its max accuracy is the same as the other assault rifles, with an absolute cap of 22, making 28 unachievable. Summary :''' * High base damage * High base accuracy * Can be converted into a high-damage, high-accuracy rifle like the M308 with 8 more rounds in total ammo with slightly less damage. * Can have its total ammo increased by rounds through mods, which few other weapons can do * Stock iron sights are fairly open and uncluttered, with only a small blind spot. :' * Very low base stability * Poor base concealment * Magazine size can't be increased * Most of its stability-increasing mods also reduce accuracy, and vice-versa, which can make it difficult to balance accuracy and stability without non-unique mods * With or without the Assault kit modification, the gun lacks from more modifications to increase damage output other than Barrel Extensions, causing it's maximum damage to fall rather short to that of the Falcon or Eagle Rifle '''Compared to Eagle Heavy/Falcon:' * base damage * base accuracy * base stability * 'Average' RPM (Eagle = , Falcon = ) * Mods are gained from achievements instead of cards Tips * Despite conferring a slight damage decrease per bullet, the assault kit does not particularly affect the weapon's killing potential -- the assault kit and standard configuration both require the same number of rounds to kill any given enemy, with the exception of gang member-type enemies. Additionally, the extra twenty rounds actually increases its total potential damage output -- bumping it up from 3440 to 4000. * With the Fully loaded skill and the assault kit on your G3 you can reach 125 rounds and still keep decent stats. * Fully Loaded Basic applies after maximum ammo modification by the Assault Kit or DMR Kit; this gives the Gewehr 3 rounds with the Assault Kit, with the standard barrel, or with the DMR Kit. * While theoretically the weapon would be capable of reaching 28 accuracy, in actuality it has a cap of 18 (like most other rifles) or 22 with Single Fire. This makes further additions to its accuracy redundant. Builds Balanced Build This is typical combat configuration built with parts from the Gage Mod Courier DLC, with high damage (48), excellent accuracy ( ), good stability ( ) but very poor concealment ( ). To make this build ideal the 5% damage boost from the enforcer tree should take you over the magic 50 mark for damage. * Assault Kit ( , , , , ) * Fire Breather Nozzle ( , ) * Tactical Foregrip ( , ) * Military Laser Module ( , ) * Precision Grip ( , , ) * Sight of your choice ( , ) * Precision Stock ( , , ) This build will also provide fairly high threat compared to similarly-specialized variants of the Eagle Heavy or Falcon, as it can attain similar damage, accuracy, and stability ratings whilst using the much more threatening Fire Breather. This increases its chance of suppressing enemies, increasing the time it takes them to acquire targets and reducing their accuracy. Alternate Balanced Build An alternative to this is the following. the downside is that it results in much lower stability however if you are going for headshots this shouldn't be a huge issue. (Total Ammo: 100, Damage: 50 to game actual total 52, Accuracy: 16, Stability: 12, Concealment: 8, Threat: 43). The benefit of this build are: 1) the per shot damage isn't reliant on skills 2) it isn't reliant on "custom" modifications, meaning you can switch freely between single shot and auto fire allowing you to reduce ammo waste and tazer vulnerability. If one is a Mastermind, with Leadership aced, they can even outright negate the stability penalty. * Assault Kit ( , , , , ) * Funnel of Fun Nozzle (+12 dmg, -4 acc, -2 concealment, +17 threat) * Precision Foregrip (+2 acc, -2 stb, -1 con) * Military Laser Module ( , ) * Precision Grip ( , , ) * Sight of your choice ( , ) * Precision Stock ( , , ) Marksman Custom Converting the Gewehr 3 into the PSG configuration yields a high-power battle rifle with a damage of at least , and ideally of or more. Using the entire collection of PSG components, however, yields an excessive loss of stability - installing the DMR Kit alone is enough to push it to the maximum rifle accuracy of ; adding the Single Fire mod will allow it to reach accuracy. Thus, the following configuration should provide a very stable and controllable DMR; * DMR Kit * Competitor's Compensator (or Stubby Compensator or The Tank Compensator) * Precision Foregrip or Tactical Foregrip * Military Laser Module * Retro Grip or Precision Grip * Sight of your choice * Wooden Stock or Precision Stock For maximum assured accuracy and stability, it is only necessary to install one of the three Precision parts (14 base, +4 from the DMR Kit, +4 from the chosen part makes 22). For example, if using the Precision Foregrip, use the Retro Grip and Wooden Stock. Alternately, if using the Precision Stock, use the Retro Grip and Tactical Foregrip. In the hands of a reasonably skilled Technician, this setup has almost enough firepower to kill GenSec Elites with a single headshot on Death Wish difficulty. Adding in either the Enforcer Tier 5 Bonus or switching to a more damaging barrel extension (such as the Fire Breather Nozzle) should give the edge needed for single-headshot-kills. Suppressed Stealth Build A stealth build is possible on the Gewehr 3, reaching a concealment of 20. However, it has a mediocre damage of 27. * Assault Kit (-3 dmg, +20 total ammo. +4 con) * Low Profile Suppressor (-13 dmg) * (Optional) Compact Laser Module * Plastic Foregrip (+4 con) Available modifications Barrel Barrel ext. Custom Foregrip Gadget Grip Sight Stock Trivia * The rifle is based upon the Heckler & Koch G3 assault rifle with an HK21E clubfoot stock. Installing the Wooden Stock and foregrip make it more akin to earlier G3 models, while the DMR kit turns it into the G3SG/1 marksman variant. Attaching the Precision Foregrip, Precision Grip and Precision Stock makes it look like a MSG90, a semi-automatic sniper rifle derived from the G3. ** The name Gewehr 3 is the written-out form of the weapon's real-life designation as the G3, making it among the few weapons whose in-game designation reflects a real-life one. * The G3 is a reference to the movie Heat, from which the PAYDAY series drew a lot of inspiration. ** The G3 technically did not appear in Heat, but the Heckler & Koch HK91 semi-automatic variant of it does. * There is an unusable bipod attached to the default foregrip, and a sling on both the plastic and wooden foregrip. * The Gewehr 3 has faint writing stamped into its lower receiver on each side; ** On the 'right' side (hidden when holding the weapon in first person) is the phrase "Schäfer Gewehr" (Shepherd Rifle) and three Latin words - Spurius, Vilius, and one other that is very hard to make out. ** The opposite side bears 'S.P.R. 141592' and '6/85', followed by German writing "Dies ist das beste Scharfschützengewehr. Ja, das ist es. Keine fragen, mach es einfach. BEEILEN" that translates roughly to "This is the best sniper. Yes, it is. No questions, just do it. Hurry!". Followed by the caliber "cal. 7,62mm NATO" * Curiously, the Gewehr 3's menu icon lacks a trigger. Each grip also has its own unique trigger model. Achievements Gallery G3.jpg|Preview of the Gewehr 3 in stock form. G3ac model.jpg|Standard battle rifle configuration Gewehr 3; modified with Competitor's Compensator, Retro Grip, Wooden Stock, Milspec Scope, and Military Laser Module. psg (2).jpg|Gewehr 3 Modded for DMR duties. (PSG-1) DMR Kit, Precision foregrip, Single Fire, Precision Stock, Precision Grip and Acough Scope Gewehr3 wood grip new.jpg|Gewehr 3 with Assault Kit, Retro Grip, Wooden Foregrip and Wooden Stock 2014-09-07_00009.jpg|Writing on the Gewehr 3 lower receiver, left side. Category:Assault Rifles Category:Gage Assault Pack